The Stolen Eggs
by 19JMM91
Summary: Eragon has finally stolen the last two eggs, read to find out more. R&R please.


Chapter one

"The dragon eggs have disappeared!" A person screamed as he ran into Galbatorix's bedroom.

"What are you talking about you………you…….thing." Galbatorix said in disgust.

"The dragon eggs have disappeared!" The person screamed again.

"Oh shut up you silly little fool, they probably are just getting polished. Who could ever get into my castle without being caught." Galbatorix said with defiance.

"But Master, they are gone! They aren't in the polishing room. I already checked. No one has seen them since last night." The person said. He was cowering under Galbatorix. Shadow was covering him at all sides.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY GONE? THEY COULDN'T HAVE JUST VANISHED INTO THIN AIR!" ,Galbatorix could be heard throughout the castle, "Unless one of my servants stole it……." Said Galbatorix looking at the person menacingly.

"I swear Sir I did not steal your precious eggs. Everyone in the castle is searching for the culprit." The person was backing into the door, trying to make his way out of the room quietly.

"They better be, those eggs better be found today. Or else someone is going to pay…………………." Galbatorix said as he was looking at the people scramble about the village.

"Yes Master. We will be searching for them all around the village." The person said as he was walking out the door.

"WAIT, GET BACK IN HERE! You musn't just be searching in the _village,_ you will be searching through all of Agalaesia. Do you understand? Get 200 horseman to search throughout the mountains and or villages. I WANT THESE EGGS TO BE FOUND. NOT LOST LIKE THE OTHER EGG!" Galbatorix was getting unpatient.

"Yes Master. I will do that right away." After he said that he ran out of the bedroom. You could here him thundering down the steps like an elephant.

"If they don't find those eggs, I will send the Razac out to find them. I don't think the village folk will like that very much…….." Galbatorix said to himself. He wanted those eggs found. He didn't want those 2 eggs to end up like the last one. He would have to fight against them. And he knows how hard it is to fight a dragon.

(Back at Eragon)

_Saphira, we did a good job getting into the castle. _Eragon said. He was proud that he had stolen the eggs without being caught.

_Yes Eragon, I am very surprised. I'm sure they will be searching for us by now._ Saphira said with concern.

_We've hidden from them before, it shouldn't be that hard._

_Yes, but they probably have learned from their mistake. Most likely they have more troops now._ Obviously Saphira thought stealing the eggs was a bad idea.

_Well obviously they didn't since we got into the castle unnoticed._

_Yes, that is true. I just don't want you to get hurt._

_Saphira, we are going to be fine. Lets just find a small valley somewhere to hide for the night. I'm sure we won't get caught._ I wanted to keep these eggs so that the elfin people can hatch them and train them to fight against Galbatorix.

_Ok Eragon, but what if they have troops in the valley?_

_We should be able to fight them, it's not like they'll have a dragon fighting against us._

_That is true too. You seem very wise today young one. You have learned many things since our last adventure._

_I learned it all from you Saphira._ I said smiling.

(Eragon and Saphira settled down for the night….but back at the castle)

"Have you found any trace of the eggs yet?" Galbatorix asked a gate guardian.

"No Sir, If someone did steal the eggs they would already be far from the castle." The guardian said. It seemed like he wasn't afraid of Galbatorix until…

"WELL THEN GO AND SEARCH TONIGHT! I want those eggs found and brought back to _me_." Galbatorix said.

"Yes Sir, I will go and tell the troops." The gate guardian said running out of the room.

"Wait till I get the person that stole those eggs…..they will pay dearly." Galbatorix said to himself. He had an evil grin on his face.

(Please R&R. This is my first ff story, I know its not all that good. I don't know if I should write the rest of the chapter so please review and let me know)


End file.
